


Double Comforting

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Death in Childbirth, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Divorce, Pseudo-Incest, Sweat, Touching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Sybell was sitting on her bed. She had been crying again. She was now divorced. She had caught her husband, Lord Gawen Westerling, fucking some damn kitchen wench in their bed. Now she was on her own. She didn't mind that since she knew she could survive. But what she missed was the companionship. She came to King's Landing to visit her grieving son-in-law who was recently widowed. Now she sat at her room feeling very lonely.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling (mention), Sybell Spicer/Robb Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Double Comforting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts).



Sybell Spicer was sitting on her bed. She had been crying again. She was now divorced. She had caught her husband, Lord Gawen Westerling, fucking some damn kitchen wench in their bed. Now she was on her own. She didn't mind that since she knew she could survive. But what she missed was the companionship. She came to King's Landing to visit her grieving son-in-law who was recently widowed. Now she sat at her room feeling very lonely.  
"Lady Sybell Spicer?"  
Sybell looked up and saw it was her son in-law Robb. Robb had married her daughter Jeyne  
Westerling a year ago. It was a lovely ceremony and the two loved each other so very much. It  
was very sad when Jeyne died giving birth to a stillborn baby. "Oh Robb, is there something you need?" Sybell asked as she wiped her tears away. "No, I just came up to see how you're doing"  
Robb said. "I'm doing fine Robb" Sybell said forcing a smile on her face. Robb frowned and moved and sat on the bed with Sybell. He wrapped a comforting arm around her. Sybell broke down once again and cried on Robb's chest. He held her tightly letting her get it all out. Soon the tears died down and it was now hiccups and sniffling. Sybell looked up and she leaned up and kissed Robb on the lips. Robb was shocked by this and pulled away.  
"Lady Spicer?!" he said. "I am sorry Robb, I didn't mean it. I guess I was so caught up in it and I wanted to thank you for comforting me and I- " Sybell rambled. Robb stopped her by kissing her. 

This shocked Sybell and she pulled away. "Robb what are you doing, what about Jeyne?" she asked. "Jeyne made me promise before she died to make me do anything in my power to help you at anytime. So I am fulfilling that promise" Robb said. Sybell couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did her own daughter condone infidelity? She then felt Robb's lips on hers once again.  
His tongue trying to force its way into her mouth. Sybell opened her mouth allowing Robb's tongue in and it began to dance with her own. She then felt Robb's hands on her tits and she groaned thrusting her chest more for Robb. His tongue and hers battled one another as Robb kept up his assault on her chest. Robb gently laid Sybell on the bed and began stripping her of her clothes. They kept making out as this went on til she was down to her lace black bra and panties.  
Robb eyed his mother in-law and saw she kept herself in shape. Her breasts were a nice C close to D cup. Not as big as her daughter nor as perky like Margaery's, but still nice. Sybell's tummy was taut and her figure was quite nice for a woman whose had two kids.  
She was definitely one hot MILF.  
Robb began assaulting Sybell's body worshipping every inch of it. Sybell moaned loudly as she never been pampered like this before. She felt Robb's mouth, tongue and hands roam and caress her entire body with such care that it drove her insane. "Robb" she gasped. Robb smirked and took off Sybell's bra and feasted on her twin mounds. Sybell arched her back wanting more. Robb would play with one with his mouth with the other got his hands' attention then he'd switch having his mouth on the tit that was in his hands and the tit that was in his mouth was being worked by his skilled hands. Sybell groaned loudly as she had a mini orgasm. Her panties were soaked and Robb seemed to know this. He moved down and peeled down her drenched panties and devoured her cunt. Sybell yowled loudly as Robb ate her out. She was withering on the bed gripping the sheets with her hands. It was so much, too much to take in at once. She saw a flash of light as she came then slumped onto the bed limp and panting. Robb got up and peeled out of his clothes and laid beside Sybell idling playing with her tits. They weren't as great as Jeyne's nor as sensitive, but damn were they fucking amazing still even at Sybell's age.  
Sybell turned to Robb and kissed him hard. Her hands touched and caressed his body loving how strong he felt under her fingers. Soon she got to his cock and from the feel of it she couldn't believe how well endowed he was. He was definitely bigger than her ex-husband. She began stroking him and Robb moved his hips in time with her strokes. Sybell swiped the head with her thumb and collected some of his pre-come then brought it to her mouth to taste. "Hmmm, I need to taste this from the source" she said in a sultry tone. She then moved down and got her first look at Robb's rod and her eyes widened. She was correct indeed that Robb was bigger than Lord Gawen, far and away bigger and thicker. She was unsure how to go about it, but decided to go for it. She took as much as she could into her mouth and used her hand to jack off the rest. Robb groaned as he rested his hands on the pillows. Sybell was good, quite good. She didn't really know what he liked the way May does, but she did have a great amount of skill, which made up for that. Sybell kept sucking away enjoying her first ever cock that wasn't her husband's for years. It made her very wet knowing she was sucking off her son in-law.  
She felt Robb's cock twitch then her mouth was sprayed with his seed. Sybell did her best to drink it all in, but there was so much and a bit of it spilled out. She was able to catch it. She then clean Robb off and found he was still hard even just semi. "Ready for more?" Robb asked. Sybell nodded and laid back on the bed as Robb climbed on top of her. He then inserted himself inside Carline and proceeded to fuck her. Sybell gasped as her walls were being stretched to the max. It had been so long and with Robb being bigger it took a bit to get used to. But soon she was withering and moaning on the bed as Robb fucked her brains out. Robb marveled at how tight Sybell was and didn't think she was after all this time. He figured it must've been a long time since Gawen had plowed Sybell. So he was going to make up for that and then some. The copulating couple went on with them sharing kisses and hands touching and caressing the other's body. Sweat coated them, but it just made them hotter for one another. Sybell was in a flurry of great pleasure. Her body was tingling as mini-orgasm after mini-orgasm fired through her. She had never felt anything like it. She could feel the big one coming, it was just on the edge. She could feel it. Just a little more. Robb was pumping in and out of Sybell loving how she was hugging his man meat and knew that even though may had the edge because she knew just what to do. Sybell was still fucking incredible in the sack. "Oh god!" Sybell moaned as she came. She saw a bright white light. Robb felt her clench around him and pushed on. He then spurted his load deep within Sybell. "Thank you Robb, I needed that" Sybell said then kissed Robb before falling asleep.  
Exhausted since it had been so long that she's had such amazing pleasure. It took all she had out of her. Robb fell asleep a little after her. Though he made sure cover the both of them in a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
